Jacobs Journey
by jrub910
Summary: Join Jacob as he travels with some unlikely companion across the Kanto Region uncovering the mysteries of life, Team Spectrum, and all while trying to find love and 8 gym badges. Rated T for safety, Maybe changing to M Later...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone it's everyone's favorites authors secretary, Val! Jrub is basing this story off of a play through of Pokémon! We will start in the Kanto region! Be prepared for love interests, betrayal, and secrets that only the author can reveal! Without further ado! Let the story begin!_**

"Jacob! You better be on time tomorrow!"

I looked over at my best friend and shot him a look. "You should know that I'm the one that shows up on time Robb."

"Just because I was late coming over today…"

"And that time you forgot about hanging out."

I'm Jacob. I'm a 13 year old boy who lives in Pallet Town. That tall gangly kid over there is my best friend Robb. He's a year older than me. We've been neighbors since before we could walk. Anyone would say we were brothers we're that inseparable.

"Why don't you just stay over tonight? That way we can both make sure that neither one of us is late tomorrow?"

"I can't. I told my mom I would stay home tonight, since this is our last night at home for a while." I told Robb picking up my backpack. "All the food we have to start out with is at my house anyways and I have to pack."

"Fine. I got the tent and other essentials that we'll need." Robb said standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow in front of Professor Oak's lab at 12:00?"

"I'll be there!"

"See ya dude!"

"Later!"

I walked out of Robb's house saying goodbye to his parents on my way out. As I walked down the street towards my house, I felt a weird sensation that I was being watched. I turned around and saw a man in a white shirt looking around a corner and I hastened my walk home. As I walked in the door of my house I was greeted by my parents.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Jacob?" My mom asked me as I walked in.

"You know it. Traveling with Robb, exploring the world and meeting new Pokémon? Sounds like the perfect way to spend my time" I said excitedly running upstairs to change into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Just be careful." My dad said. "You never know what you'll find out there."

"I know dad. I'll be careful. Besides, with Karis, Kali, and Carisa beating up on me for the past however many years, I think I'm tough enough to handle myself." I said cockily remembering my sister's torment. Not really torment but sibling rivalry.

"Well go to bed. I don't need to listen to Carisa complain about you being late to pick up your Pokémon tomorrow!" My mom said giving me a kiss goodnight. "She flew in from Hoenn specifically to see you pick your starter!"

"If only Karis and Kali could have too." I said glumly.

"Don't you worry. You'll see them soon enough." My dad chimed in with a smile. "Night son."

"Night dad." I said with a smile and walked upstairs

The next day….

"I'll see you soon Mom and Dad! I'll call often!" I yelled as I headed out with my backpack full of food and clothes.

"Love you son! You'll do great!" my mom and dad yelled as I hustled out the door.

"Damn it." I muttered as I got closer to Robb's house. "He better be ready."

"Love you mom! Love you dad!" Robb said as he walked out the door.

"Look who decided to show up." I said jokingly

"Oh please, you know you were the one we were going to be waiting on." Robb said decisively.

"Alright, let's get going. Carisa is waiting for us and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." I said shuddering at the thought of the wrath of Carisa.

"Oh Arceus we need to get going." Robb said turning a shade paler than what he was. Not that I had any room to judge though. I'm a red head with negative skin pigment if that's possible.

We hurried over to Professor Oak's laboratory. As we were making our way over I felt like we were being watched again. I turned around and the same man in a white coat was looking at us.

"Hey Robb wait a second." I said

"What's up dude?" Robb said.

"There's someone watching us." I said turning around and pointing to where the man was.

Robb looked over to where I was pointing. "There's no one over there dude. Are you sure you saw someone?"

I turned and looked over at where I saw the man earlier. "Ummmmm…"

"Don't sweat it dude. Let's just head over to the lab." Robb said patting me on the back and walking on ahead.

I glanced back behind us again and quickly turned around and followed Robb off to the lab.

"The targets are on their way to the lab."

"Keep an eye on them for now. They are of no threat or importance to Team Spectrum at this time."

"Roger that."

"Jacob! Robb! It's about time you showed up!" A tall blonde woman walked over to them.

"Hi sis!" I called our and ran over and gave her a hug. "How are the twins doing?"

"They're doing great! They send their love." Carisa said with a great big smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see them!" I said

"They have a surprise waiting for you. And I do too." Carisa said with a small smile on her face. "But that's for later, we have to get you your Pokémon picked out."

"Let's gooooooaaaaaattt!" Robb said running up the steps. Carisa and I just stared at him blankly.

"Let's go?" Robb said with a smile and ran up the steps to the lab. Carisa and I smiled at each other and we headed up the steps to the lab.

As we entered the lab one of the Professors assistants came up to us. "Ah you must be the new trainers!"

"We sure are!" Robb and I said in unison, and turned and smiled at each other.

"And the Champion of the Hoenn region graces us with her presence!" The aide said smiling at Carisa.

"It's been a long time." Carisa said smiling.

"What brings you back to Pallet?" The aide asked her.

"I'm here to watch my brother and his friend pick their first Pokémon." My sister said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Well then let's get them to Professor Oak!" The aide said with a smile.

The aide walked us farther into the lab and showed us to a man with graying hair.

"Well Carisa, it's nice to see you again! And you two must be Robb and Jacob! Ready to start your Pokémon journey?"

"Yes sir!" Robb and I said and we hurried forward to pick our first Pokémon. Professor Oak smiled at us

"Alright Jacob and Robb. There are three Pokemon in front of you. Choose wisely. Your first Pokemon will have a special bond with you forever." Professor Oak said.

"You pick first Jacob." Robb said.

"Or we can pick at the same time." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright boys, you'll both pick at the same time." Carisa said with a smile on her face.

"One, Two, Three…." Robb and I said at the same time….

"I choose Charmander!" Robb said

"I choose Bulbasaur!" I said.

"Congratulations!" Professor Oak said with a smile on his face. "You each get a Pokedex which will function as your trainer's license and function as a communication device, as well as allow you to access the PC Storage System when you have six or more Pokemon with you. And here are six pokeballs to start you out with."

"Thank you so much Professor Oak!" I gushed out excitedly.

"We appreciate it sir!" Robb said.

"Is there something else that you want to give them? Professor Oak asked Carisa.

"Yes there is." Carisa said with a smile. "Here are five potions for each of you."  
"Thanks Carisa!" Robb said smiling at her.

"And here is something really special for you Jacob." Carisa said with a smile and reached into her purse.

"What is it sis?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Karis, Kali, and I chipped together to get you this locket. Don't lose it! It has a picture of all of us in it."

"Thanks sis!" I said beaming. Robb smiled over at me. He knew how much I adore my sisters.

"The first stop for you two will be Viridian City." Professor Oak said with a smile. "Now be on your way."

"Thank you Professor Oak and Carisa!" Robb and I said as we walked out the door.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're really here Carisa?" Professor Oak said. "I can't really believe that you flew here from Hoenn just to see your baby brother get his first Pokemon."

"You caught me. That was just a perk." Carisa said with a sigh. "Professor have you heard of a group called Team Spectrum?"

Professor Oak looked blankly at Carisa. "I'll take that as a no." Carisa said. "We don't know much about them."

"We being?" Professor Oak asked.

"My sisters and I and the rest of the regions Elite Four and Champions." Carisa said.

"Are you sure that they're a threat?" Professor Oak said.

"We're not sure either way." Carisa said. "I came here to warn you to keep your guard up and to not trust anyone."

As Carisa said that she noticed movement outside of the window. Someone was spying on them.

 _Act normal._ She thought to herself. After all, she hadn't gotten to be the reigning Champion of Hoenn by freaking out all the time.

"I'll talk to you later Sir." Carisa said nonchalantly and turned and walked out.

"Oh, goodbye Carisa." Professor Oak said absentmindedly and started to go get ready to feed the Pokemon.

Carisa hurried outside and threw a Pokeball. Out popped an Arcanine.

"Nine!" It barked happily.

"There's a man stalking Professor Oak and the lab. Find him and bring him back to me Archer." Carisa said bracing herself for whatever was coming up. "Use Odor Sleuth to find foreign human scents that are still around the lab!"

"Nine!" As Archer started sniffing around Carisa started walking around the lab in hopes of finding the man. Before long, she heard Archer's howls and rushed over. Archer was fighting a Seviper, and the snake was just about to strike with a poison tail attack.

"Archer return!" Carisa yelled returning the Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"Go Olivia!" Carisa shouted while throwing a Pokeball and a Gardevoir appeared.

"Use Psychic!" Carisa commanded.

"Gar" Olivia said as her eyes turned blue. The Seviper was thrown back against a wall.

"Seviper!" It wailed out in agony.

"Hit it with a Psybeam! Carisa said.

"Garrrrrdevior!" Olivia said as multi-colorful light wave was sent and hit the dazed Seviper knocking it out cold.

"Well done Champion of the Hoenn Region." A voice said.

"Who goes there?" Carisa demanded looking around.

"Seviper return!"

Seviper returned to its Pokeball. Carisa looked up to the roof and saw the man in the white lab coat.

"Who are you? What does Team Spectrum want?" Carisa shouted at the man.

"Team Spectrum will take over all of the regions!" "As for my identity well, you won't be needing that for a while will you?" The man said as he got a smoke bomb from his coat and threw it down on the ground.

The next thing Carisa saw was the man flying away on a Skarmory.

"Damn it." Carisa muttered as she pulled out her Pokedex.

" _Spectrum has been sighted in Kanto. Jacob has set out with Robb. Keep an eye on him."_ Send to Karis.

 ** _Hi everyone, it's Val! Review please! Let us know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all heres chapter 2**_

As we set out towards Viridian city Robb was uncharacteristically quite.

"What is it Robb?" I asked. Robb stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I think it would be better for us to split up. Not because I want to, but I think we can see different things and get stronger that way. We've been together for too long."

"I see." I said trying to conceal my sadness.

"Give me your Pokedex." Robb said. He took my Pokedex and typed in a few things.

"I registered my Pokedex number into yours. You can call me at any time." Robb said with a smile.

"I guess this is goodbye then." I said giving Robb a hug.

"Well see each other at the Indigo Plateau!" Robb said with a smile.

"You bet. And Robb? I won't lose!" I said determinedly.

Robb waved his hand and took off. I stared at the back of his head for a few minutes. Bulbasaur came out of it's Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur we have to become stronger." I said determinedly.

"Bulba Bulba!" it replied back enthusiastically.

We started walking down route one. As we continued our way down the route.

"Bulbasaur, look a Pidgey!"

"Saur?" It said looking at me.

"I think we should catch it!" I said pulling out my Pokedex.

"Pidgey is the tiny bird pokemon." The male robotic voice beeped out at me. "An excellent choice for beginning trainers to catch. Trainers should use extreme caution as this Pokemon likes to kick up small whirlwinds to send towards its' opponents."

"Alright Bulbasaur, go in there and use Tackle!" I yelled.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur yelled back as it made contact with the Pidgey.

"Pidg!" The Pidgey squawked as it tried to fly away.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!" I ordered.

Bulbasaur grabbed the Pidgey and whipped it to the ground.

"Alright." I thought. "Pokeball Go!" I said as I threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey. The ball made contact with the tiny bird pokemon. I watched in anticipation as the ball rocked back and forth and the button in the middle blinked white and red. But sure enough.

"We caught Pidgey!" I yelled. Bulbasaur smiled and cheered along with me.

"Let's keep going." I said to Bulbasaur. "The sooner we get to Viridian City the sooner we can heal this little one."

Just as we were about to continue onto Viridian City, we heard shouting across the field from us.

"Let's go check that out someone could need help." I said. Bulbasaur and I took off towards the voices.

As we made it through the trees and we found the cause of the noise, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Eevee use shadow Ball!" a short girl yelled

"Ekans dodge!" a trainer in a uniform yelled right as the shadow ball collided with the purple snake pokemon. Ekans fell to the ground unable to move.

"Now tell me what you are doing on Citadark Isle!" The girl commanded.

"Citadark Isle?" I thought to myself. "She's from Orre?"

"Spectrum needs to do some research out on the Isle." The woman said evily as she recalled Ekans back into the Pokeball. "I will say you should be worried. Shadows will make their way out of Orre and will cast the regions into darkness!"

"What?!" The girl and I said at the same time shocked by this revelation. The woman laughed and ran off.

"Damn." The girl said. Then she turned to me. "Who the hell are you?"

"M m m my name is Jacob." I stammered out. "Who are you?"

"My name is Violette. Since you witnessed that, you are required to help me stop Spectrum."

"Who is Spectrum?" I asked. "And I was going to take the Gym Challenge!"

"Spectrum is a conglomerate of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Galactic, Skull, Cipher, and Snagem." Violette said. "If I'm going to read into what that grunt said, they're looking for the Shadow Pokemon Plans that were left out on Citadark Isle!"

"But we have to get special clearance to go out to Citadark." I said.

"I know." Violette said. "Which is why we're doing the gym challenge. And I need to phone a friend for some help. Well actually two."

"I don't have a way out of this do I?"

"Nope! Now lets go to Viridian City!"


End file.
